Episode 157 (Hour Of The Loch Ness Cactus)
Production Time Treasure Treasure Adventure The Guppy Scout Relay Race Songs We're All Stars Say It Loud It's a Beautiful Lovely Wonderful Day Sunshine Friends Trivia The guppies no longer wear their normal outfits they wore outdoors outfits Leah's hair was in braids for the full episode except for the beginning of the episode and at the ending Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Zachary Bennett as Zach and Leah's Dad # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris # Erin Matthews as Julia # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're hamster sitting." * Leah: "Come and see." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah watching their hamster Ginger for Spring Break.) * Leah: "Ginger is so sweet." * Zach: "She sure is.I'm glad our teacher chose is to look after Ginger during Spring Break." * Leah: "Me too." * Zach: "I wonder what we'll be doing before the end of Spring Break." * Leah: "We could go on a Treasure Hunt." * Zach: "That would be awesome." (The screen goes up to the light and it fades into a sun and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are wearing their Guppy Scout Uniforms.) * Zach: "Wow." * Leah: "Where are we." * Zach: "I don't know." * Leah: "Watch out." * Zach: "Yikes." (Something flew past Zach and Leah.) * Zach: "Is that the guppies." * Leah: "Come to think of it.Yep.Let's go see them." (Zach and Leah whistled for the two parrots.They get on them and they flew after the guppies.) * Zach: "Whoa.Where do you learn how to fly." * Leah: "Think you can do better." * Zach: "Yes.I do believe that I can do better." (The guppies and the Genies flying to them.) * Leah: "Hey guys." * Zach: "Hello." * Deema: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." * Leah: "Hey everybody." * Zach: "Hello." * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach.Like our parrots we're flying on them." * Leah: "I never flew a parrot before." * Zach: "Me neither." * Deema: "It's easy to fly a parrot.Grab those reins.That's it.You're doing excellent." (Their parrots flew high in the sky.) * Zach: "Awesome." * Leah: "Wow." * Deema: "Today we're at the Caribbean with the others.Practicing our parrot flying skills." * Molly: "Look.There's our Beach Resort.Down there.Going down.Everybody Hang on." (Their parrots flew down.) * All: "Whoa.Awesome.This is fun.Whoa." * Gil: "Whoa.We're heading for the trees.We're heading for the trees." * All: (Screaming). * Molly: "Yahoo." * All: "Whoa.Alright.Whoo-Hoo." (Their parrots landed on the ground.) * Molly: "Now that's what I called a roller coaster ride." * Gil: "I don't know about you guys but roller coaster rides make be feel dizzy." * All: "That was the best ride ever." * Boris: "Hey guys." * Julia: "I'm gonna perform a song.But I need six strings for my guitar but now I have five.Got any extra." * All: "No." * Molly: "But I do." * Julia: "Thanks Molly." * Glimmer: "I just love the Caribbean." * Chloe: "It's always full of surprises." (They see something coming their way.) * Both: "Whoa." * Leah: "What is that." * Zach: "Uh Molly.This is the Caribbean isn't it." * Molly: "Yes." * Gil: "Many years ago this island has been invested with scurvy pirates." * All: "Scurvy pirates." * Both: (Screaming). * Molly: "Hmm.What is that." * Mr Grouper: "It's a catapult." * Mrs Grouper: "We've spend half the night building it." * Mr Grouper: "But somehow it refuses to go down." * Zach: "Uh Molly." * Leah: "Is it safe to come out now." * Molly: "Hmm.There's no such thing as pirates.Right." * All: "Right." * Molly: "Hmm.Okay.I think I see the problem.You guys have to crank it down.Like this." (Molly cranks the catapult down.) * Mr Grouper: "Thanks Molly." * Mrs Grouper: "How do you know anything about cranks?" * Molly: "Easy.Last week you guys taught us about cranks.That's all." * Nonny: "Yeah." * Goby: "They even go on catapults too." * Oona: "And many more." * Mr Grouper: "Anyway.Okay kids.How this Treasure Hunt works is you're going on an adventure to find this treasure box." * Julia: "That's all." * Boris: "Really." * Gil: "Yep." * Molly: "We need to find clues hidden in each places." * Mr Grouper: "And the first team to find it first and bring it back here will win.The jackpot.Which is at the beach." * Molly: "Time to team up into two groups." * Deema: "Boris Julia.You guys can team up with me and Gil.We'll be team one.Team Scavengers." * Molly: "Oona Goby Nonny.Zach Leah.Genies.We're team two.Team Adventurous." * All: "Team Adventurous." * Boris: "Really." * Julia: "Why did you guys call that." * Molly: "Because Zach and Leah love adventures and." * Zach: "We know what you guys are thinking." * Leah: "We're the best and can we pass every test well." * Mrs Grouper: "Let the Treasure Hunt begin." (The treasure box goes catapulting in the air.) * Boris: "Let's go." * Julia: "C'mon." * Zach: "This is fun." * Leah: "To the Guppy Flyer." (They hop in the Guppy Flyer.) * Molly: "Are you ready." * All: "Yes we are." * Molly: "Are you steady." * All: "Yes we are." * Molly: "Are you sure you're all ready to explore." * All: "Yes we are." * Molly: "Oh don't you love having fun during the summer.But right now.It's time to buckle up for this adventure." (The guppies buckled their seatbelts.) * Molly: "Flick the fly mode." * Leah: (Giggles). * Molly: "Isn't this fun." * All: "Let's go." (The Guppy Scouts flew off in the distance.) * Molly: "Here we are.On a hunt for the Treasure Box." * Boris: "Uh guys." * Julia: "Can we make a stop.We need to top up our relaxing pool." * Molly: "Again.Seriously.You guys spill a lot when you're relaxing." * Boris: "But we haven't been relaxing at all." * Julia: "I don't know why we keep adding more water." * Leah: "Hmm.There is a puddle around my feet." * Molly: (Gasps)"Well now that you mention it.I'm feeling a little bit dampness over here as well." * Boris: "Then that must be the problem." * Julia: "Our relaxing pool is leaking." * Zach: "And so is the Guppy Flyer." * All: (Gasping). (The Guppy Flyer began getting watery leaks.) * Boris: "What now." * Julia: "Things we're going just the way we planned and now this happens." * Molly: "Don't get your Guppy Scout Fins in a flap guys.There'll be lots of time to pack extra for this adventure." (Suddenly the Guppy Flyer began to sway back and forth.) * Molly: "Whoa." * All: "Whoa.Whoa.Whoa." * Molly: "Alright guys.Now you can get your Guppy Scout Fins in a flap." * Oona: "What are we gonna do now." * Gil: "We'll find a way.That's all.We can figure this problem out.Right." (Suddenly the Guppy Flyer stops and it begins to fall.) * All: (Screaming). * Molly: "Any idea of what button I should press." * Leah: "Push the one for the brakes." (Molly pressed the brakes button but it doesn't work.) * Molly: "Nope.Not working." * Zach: "The big pillow button.For a soft landing." (Molly pressed the big pillow button but that one didn't work.) * Molly: "Dear me.It's waterlogged too." * All: (Screaming). * Boris: "Whoa." * Julia: "Can we remind you that our relaxing pool is not built for hard landings." * Molly: "Hold on.This might work." (Molly flicks the switch and a parachute came out.) * All: (Cheering). * Both: "Phew." * Molly: "Don't you love a great parachute.I do." * Boris: "Such as it is." * Zach: "I agree." * Leah: "I hope we can fix your relaxing pool." * Julia: "We have too.We need to find that Treasure Box." * Molly: "Leave it to me." (Molly begins making repairs for the Guppy Flyer.) * Molly: "Okay.I think I see the problem.A disconnected hose.I'll just shove it back in and we can continue our adventure." * Zach: "But the Guppy Flyer is soaked." * Leah: "Will it be alright." * Molly: "Of course." (Molly tries to get the Guppy Flyer working again.But it shoots out water.) * Molly: "Right after it dries completely.In the meantime.We'll fly on our magic carpet." * Zach: "Great idea." * Leah: "Let's go." * Julia: "We're two steps ahead of you guys." * Boris: "I agree." (They get on the magic carpet and flew off in the distance.) * Molly: "Here we are.On a sunshine adventure.I love the sunshine adventure.It's like you can never get bored in the Great outdoors.Try saying that three times fast." * Both: "Never get bored in the great outdoors.Never get bored in the great outdoors.Never get bored in the great outdoors(Laughter)." (They flew their magic carpet over a river.) * Genies: "Hang on tight." * Gil: "Here we go again." (They went down a waterfall.) *All: "Whoa.Fun.Awesome.This is great." (They landed on the ground.) *Molly: "That was fun.And look there's the treasure box.I knew we'd keep looking until we find it." *Boris: "That's great." *Julia: "But right now we're going.Guess we'll be seeing you guys." (Before they flew off.Deema and Gil lassoed it with a rope.) *Molly: "Hold up the line guys." *Genies: "Pull." (Deema,Gil and the Genies pulled the treasure box down with Boris and Julia.) *Both: "Ow.Yikes." *Genies: "Mission accomplished." *Gil: "No need to thank us." *Both: "Uh guys." (Suddenly a crack occur the ground.) *Deema: "Not good." (They fell down.) *All: (Screaming). *Boris: "I really hope you be alright." *Julia: "We're gonna get help." (Suddenly they fell.They hit themselves with the treasure box.) *Boris: "Ow." *Julia: "Everyone okay." *All: "Yeah.Yes." *Oona: "Hey guys.Look at this." (Oona finds a gold doubloon.) *Gil: "Mine.I called it." *Deema: "No I called it." *Gil: "No I so called it." *Deema: "No I so so so called it." *Leah: "C'mon Oona." *Zach: "Follow those guppies." *Oona: "Coming." (Gil and Deema are on the ground fighting over the gold doubloon.) *Glimmer: "Seriously guys." *Chloe: "You're going to get hurt." *Boris: "Uh guys." *Julia: "What's this." (Boris and Julia unrolled it and find a hidden treasure map.) *Boris: "Wow." *Julia: "Guys.I think we found a treasure map." *Leah: "It will lead us straight to the treasure." *Zach: "Since we're teams.Let's team up altogether." *Molly: "Great idea Zach." *Gil: "Deema." *Deema: "Gil." (They soon got themselves up.) *Boris: "Okay." *Julia: "What does the first clue say Leah." *Leah: "Watch your step as you go by.Through the bridge and answer this clue.I'm open in the morning and closed in the night.I'm the color of blue.Isn't that a pretty sight." *All: "A bridge?" *Zach: "Guys look.The bridge.I found it." *Both: "No fair.He's not the leader." *Molly: "Guys.C'mon." (They swam to the bridge.) *Boris: "See going across the bridge." *Julia: "No problem." (Suddenly something sharp comes up the bridge.) *Molly: "Boris.Julia look out." *Both: "Whoa." *Goby: "Booby traps." *Molly: "I wish we're safe from the booby traps." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies get past the booby traps divine." (A sparkly lavender light appears.) *Glimmer: "Just follow the lavender light and we'll get past the bridge." (They swam through the bridge.) *Molly: "Great idea." *Zach: "And look.The answer to the clue." *All: "Morning Glories." *Leah: "They're open in the morning and closed in the night." *Molly: "I found something.Our first small treasure.A hairband." *Boris: "Hmm." *Julia: "It's the one that looks like mine in my normal outfit.Obviously." *Molly: "What does the next clue say Leah." *Leah: "Be careful sooner or later.You'll soon come across a lagoon with gators.There you will answer this clue.I shoot cannonballs through the sky.I can do it easy as pie." *Zach: "Gator Lagoon.Straight ahead." *Gil: "Let's go." (They swam to Gator Lagoon.) *Molly: "This is it." *Boris: "Whoa." *Julia: "I wonder why they call it Gator Lagoon." *Oona: "I don't know where this is going." (A Gator appears in the water.) *Boris: (Yelps). *Julia: "Gator." *Gil: "Guess that's the reason why this is called Gator Lagoon." *Goby: "We need to get away from all the gators." *Oona: "Guys check it out." *Leah: "The answer to the next clue." *All: "A cannon." *Gil: "Many years ago.Pirates use cannons to battle their enemies." *Zach: "I wonder where the next clue is hidden." *Leah: "I found something.Our next small treasure.A flower blossom." *Gil: "The one that looks like mine in my normal outfit.Obviously." *Molly: "I wish we're safe from the gators." *Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies get past the gators divine." (They appeared on the other side of Gator Lagoon.) *Molly: "We made it." *Leah: "The next clue says.Watch your step down below.Through a tunnel you would go.There you will answer this clue.I'm the color of green and as soft as can be.But see if you can find me." *Zach: "This way guys." *Oona: "See ya later gators." (They swam off.) *Gil: "Which way." *Leah: "We gotta follow the arrows." *Zach: "C'mon." *Molly: "Look guys.The answer to the next clue." *All: "Moss." *Leah: "Look Nonny.I found the next small treasure.A lemon clip." *Nonny: "The one that looks like mine in my normal outfit.Obviously." *Zach: "I wonder what so special about moss." *Deema: "Maybe it's holding the cave together with everything we don't know." *Boris: "Well if you like it so much." *Julia: "Why don't you make out with it." *All: "Guys." (The mossy ground disappeared.) *All: (Gasps). *Boris: "Seriously." *Julia: "Again with the hole in the ground." (They fell down.They end up in a room full of color stones.) *Deema: "See what happens when you messed up with moss." *Leah: "The next clue says.Watch where you're stepping through the door and answer this clue to find out more.I'm sticky as sticky can be.But see if you can get away from me." *Boris: "Guys look.The door." *Julia: "It must be the way out.C'mon." (They somehow stepped on a red stone.Some arrows nearly shot them.) *Both: "Yikes." *Zach: "Whoa.Did you see what happen." *Molly: "Boris and Julia stepped on a red stone and almost got hit." (Molly somehow steps on a black stone and a rock nearly flatten her.) *Oona: "This can't be good.Okay.The riddle is.Red we're dead.Black goes smack." (Oona stepped on a green stone and nothing happened.) *Oona: "Yeah.Green is clean." *Nonny: "It rhymes so it must be true." *Deema: "Color me impress Oona." *Leah: "You solved the problem." *Boris: "Big deal." *Julia: "Any jump could've come up with a rhyme like that." (Boris and Julia hopped on the green stones.) *Boris: "You're ideas are beyond measure." *Julia: "We're gonna find that treas." *Both: (Screaming). *Glimmer: "Boris." *Chloe: "Julia." *Gil: "Your rhyme was better." *Zach: "Guys Boris and Julia are in real trouble." *Leah: "We got to see if we can help them.C'mon." (The guppies hopped on the green stones and find Boris and Julia on something sticky.) *Boris: "We're stuck." *Julia: "Really stuck in there good." (Deema and Gil finds out why Boris and Julia are stuck.) *Deema: "It's a glue trap." *Gil: "Looks like someone must be having a big rat problem." *Molly: "The only rats I see are stuck." *All: (Laughter). *Both: "We heard that." *Zach: "Boris Julia.See that vine above you." *Both: "Yes." *Leah: "Grab that to pull yourselves out." *Goby: "Guys wait.It could be another trap." *Boris: "Aw c'mon." *Julia: "What's the worst thing that can happen." (But when Boris and Julia pulled the vine.Rats came out.) *Oona: "That's the worst thing that can ever happen." *Molly: "Hurry Genies.Save Boris and Julia before the rats get them." *Genies: "On it." *Chloe: "Glimmer look.We can use these vines to swing over to save Boris and Julia.It's just like the garden of hanging diamonds." *Glimmer: "That's using your ideas Chloe." *Molly: "Go for it Genies." *Glimmer: "Hang on Boris and Julia." *Chloe: "We're coming." *Glimmer: "Hurry." *Chloe: "One,Two,Genie Go." *Genies: "Whee." (The Genies swung over the glue trap and manages to save Boris and Julia.) *Boris: "Genies." *Julia: "You saved us." *Glimmer: "It's easy." *Chloe: "C'mon guys." *Zach: "Yikes." *Leah: "Whoa." *Molly: "Let's just walk past it." (The guppies walked across the glue trap.) *Leah: "We found the next small treasure.A hair clip.It's the one that looks like when I'm in my normal outfit.Obviously." *Molly: "Okay.Let's hurry." (They swam off.) *Molly: "Arrows.Arrows and more Arrows.Pointing this way and that way." *Gil: "I know." *Zach: "It seems like we've been in here forever." *Leah: "Guys what was that." *Boris: "Yeah." *Julia: "That's a really weird sound." *Oona: "Uh oh guys.Those are cave goats." *Molly: "Quick genies.We gotta get away from the cave goats." *Genies: "On it." (They flew away from the cave goats.) *Zach: "I think we lost them." *Leah: "Hurry.This way." (They swam in a room.) *Zach: "Hey look.Another gold doubloon." *Boris: "Amazing." *Julia: "Wow." *Leah: "Careful Boris and Julia.This could be another trap." *Boris: "But Leah.It's only a gold doubloon." *Julia: "What could go wrong." (Suddenly a boulder comes out.) *Molly: "Oh man." *All: "Yikes." *Boris: "Julia do you have suction cups." *Julia: "Yep." *Boris: "Going up." *Julia: "Guys hurry." *Zach: "C'mon guys." *Leah: "Keep going." (They climbed out.) *Gil: "Are we done for yet." *Molly: "Less talk.More action." (They swam out of the room.) *Glimmer: "That was a close one." *Chloe: "Everyone okay.Okay." *All: "Yeah." *Zach: "Everyone's safe." *Leah: (Gasps)"And look everyone the real treasure.Over there.It's just across this river." *Molly: "I'll get it.Watch me." *Gil: "Wait Molly.Why don't we get it together." (They swam across the bridge and got the treasure.) *Leah: "We did it together." *Zach: "But the key has got to be around here somewhere." *Oona: "There it is." (But when Oona pulled the key out.The floor disappeared.) *Zach: "Oh man." *Leah: "I knew this would be a booby trap in my whole life." *All: (Screaming). (They landed on a raft and the rope comes apart and the raft starts to float down the stream.) *Zach: "Oh man." *Leah: "We're floating away." *Molly: "At least we landed in a river on a raft." *Gil: "Whoa.Uh guys I think we come across some rocky rapids." *Leah: "Let's see.Just as I thought.Where there are rapids that means we're about to go over.A Waterfall!" *All: (Screaming). *Molly: "Hurry.We gotta paddle away from the waterfall." (They tried paddling but it's no use.) *Zach: "It's not working guys." *Leah: "What should we do now." *Deema: "I have an idea.If I lassoed this rope on that rock.It'll stop our raft before it goes over the waterfall." *Goby: "Better do it fast Deema." *Deema: "I got this." (Deema lassoed the rope on the rock.) *Deema: "I did it." *Nonny: "Nice work." *Oona: "It can hold but not for long." *Molly: "I wish we're back to where we started before the treasure hunt begun." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies get back divine." (The Guppy Flyer appeared.) *Molly: "The Guppy Flyer is all dried up.Genies I need you to bring me up there and lower the ladder." *Genies: "Okie-Dokie." (The Genies pilot the magic carpet all the way up to the Guppy Flyer and Molly got in.On the ground below.The rope that's holding the raft begins to break.) *Molly: "Uh oh.I have to bring the treasure and my friends up here fast.If the rope breaks the raft would go over the waterfall with my friends.Time to deploy the rope ladder." (A rope ladder rolled out.) *Molly: "Don't forget the treasure." (Molly uses the claw to bring the treasure up to the Guppy Flyer.) *Molly: "Climb on up guys.Zach and Leah maybe you guys should climb up first." (One by one the Guppy Scouts climbed up the rope ladder and in the Guppy Flyer.The Guppy Flyer begins to sway back and forth again.) *All: "Whoa.Whoa.Whoa." (The swaying made the relaxing pool slip off and over the waterfall.) *Boris: "Aw man." *Julia: "Hurry.The rope is breaking even more." (They climbed into the Guppy Flyer and flew back to where they started before the Treasure Hunt begun.) *Mr Grouper: "Have you seen the guppies." *Mrs Grouper: "I wonder where they could be." *Molly: "Hello." (Molly landed the Guppy Flyer on the ground.) *Molly: "Hey Mr and Mrs Grouper.We're home at last." *Mr Grouper: "My goodness guys." *Mrs Grouper: "You found the real treasure." *Mr Grouper: "I think you guys found the treasure of Bad Fish Murdock." *All: "The treasure of Bad Fish Murdock." *Zach: "Whoa." *Leah: "Who's Bad Fish Murdock." *Molly: "He's the Caribbean's Bad Fish.Bad Fish.Very Bad Fish.Here look.I'll show you." (Molly gets out her tablet.) *Molly: "Time to roll the old footage." (Molly plays the video of Bad Fish Murdock.) *Molly: (Sings)Once upon a time.Bad Fish Murdock roll down the neighborhood streets.Taking everything that people have that isn't very sweet. *All: (Sings)What a bad fish.Such a bad fish.Very very bad fish. *Molly: (Sings)Well Murdock hid all the stolen stuff in his creepy evil lair.All the people are really sad.But Murdock didn't really care." *All: (Sings)What a bad fish.Such a bad fish.Very very bad fish. *Molly: (Sings)Then one day we realized Murdock was up to no good.So he threw all the loot in the treasure chest and left the neighborhood.We searched north,south,east and even way up west.But never again saw Bad Fish Murdock or the stolen stuff treasure chest. *All: (Sings)What a bad fish.Such a bad fish. *Molly: "Very,Very,Very,Very,Very.Very,Very,Very Bad Fish." (The footage ended.) *Molly: "Nobody ever knew what happen to the treasure chest.But he hid it in the cave.Some say that these are full of booby traps.But we got past all of them." *Mr Grouper: "What do you say we open this up." *Molly: "I got the key." (Molly unlocks the treasure chest and inside was the stuff Bad Fish Murdock stole.) *Deema: "It's all the stuff Bad Guy Murdock stole.My golden sunglasses.I've been looking everywhere for them.Now I'm fashionable as ever." (Meanwhile in the streets of the Caribbean.) *Molly: "We found Bad Fish Murdock's treasure people.So come around a get your stuff back." (Everyone got their belongings and ran off.) *Molly: "Thanks for helping us find Murdock's treasure Zach and Leah." *Zach: "You're welcome Molly." *Leah: "It was nothing." *Zach and Leah's Dad: "Kids." *Leah: "Well that's Dad." *Zach: "Gotta go.Bye Molly." *Leah: "Bye everyone." *Boris: "So long." *Julia: "Goodbye." *Molly: "Goodbye." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades into a light and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back home.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Guppy Scout Outdoor Adventures